na ho udas
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: birthday special of Nandita... my chunni... happy to u...GOD BLESS U


**This is specially written for nandita(nandayduolover;s) birthday..**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2 U...**

 **I know its not up to the mark.. but phir bhi... please tolerate..**

Abhijeet and Adi.. os

 **HERE WE GO**

The door of emergency room got opened and the attendants of the patient hurried to ask about his condition.

A woman asks: kesa hai mera beta….?

Doctor looked towards her. Those hopeful eyes. He started cursing himself that he is going to break those hopes.

Woman asked in teary tone: bataiye na… kesa hai mera beta….?

He looked down and said: sorry …khoon zada beh janey ki wajah se un ki maut ho gai….

She looked at him with wide open eyes and then at the nurse who is standing just beside her. The nurse nodded. She again looked to him

Ye kia keh rahey hain aap…?nai….

She suddenly shouted: jhoot hai.. sab jhoot… wo muje chor ke nahi ja sakta… us ne.. us ne mujh se wada kiya tha ke wo…nai..tum tum ..jhoot bol rahey ho..

He nodded in no.

She said: me ..me tumhe ..kabhi maaf nahi karun gi… dekhna tum…kab…hi ..nah…

She started losing her senses and soon went unconscious in her younger son's arms.

He pat his shoulder and moved to his cabin with: Dr Anjali… aap inhe attend kije.. me apney cabin mein hun…kuch emergency ho to…

Dr Anjali nodded and he moved forward.

He entered in his cabin and sat down on chair grabbing his head.

Ye mujh se kia ho gaya… ye… me kia karun ab…

He wipe sweat from his face and drank the glass of water in a go. He didn't feel better , so just close his eyes.

 **He was just collecting his things after attending the last patient of his shift , when the door of his cabin got opened and nurse came rushing in.**

 **Dr Aditya… please jaldi chaliye.. its an emergency….**

 **Kia hua sister..?**

 **Aik case aya hai…larka.. bohat buri tarha se ghayal hai…dil pe goli bhi lagi hai...**

 **He stood up in a second and said : chaliye…**

 **And rushed out with nurse.**

 **A boy of 24 years of age was lying on stretcher. His mother and younger brother were continuously trying to wake him up.**

 **Aditya checked him and said : Me inhe attend karta hun…Dr. Anjali….aap Vishal sir ( heart surgeon)ko contact kijiye..**

 **Anjali replied immediately.**

 **Sir… Vishal sir .. is not available…**

 **To jaldi kisi or ko contact karne ki koshish kije… its necessary…**

 **Then signaled to ward boys who carried the stretcher to the emergency.**

 **The mother pleeds before Aditya.**

 **Please doctor.. mere bete ko bacha lije.. please…usey…**

 **The younger brother cried: han doctor… please.. bhaiyya ko theek kar dije…**

 **He patted his dhoulder with: aap bilkul chinta na karo.. aap ke bhaiya bilkul theek ho jaein ge.. hmmm..**

 **And he moved to emergency.**

 **He tried his best to save the patient but fails in front of destiny.**

He listened the cell phone ringer and attend the call.

Hello...

the caller said: arey yaar... kahan ho tum... kab se phone try kar raha hun tumhara... tum ho ke koi reply hi nahi..

Aditya didnt spoke.

hello ..sun rahey ho na,...?

ha... han.. saun raha hun..

Adi... kia hua hai... theek ho na tum...?

me theek hun...

kab tak aa rahey ho...? maa ki train bilkul time per hai.. Allahabad ki...

Aditya said in tired voice: yaar ... Abhijeet.. shayad me na aapau.. tum please mausi ji ko...sorry bol dena ...

Abhijeet found some thing suspicious , so didnt drag the topic and said: ok... me keh dun ga... tum pareshaan mat ho...

thanks yaar

khayal rakhna apna...

call cut.

Aditya sighed and stood up. Before leaving the hospital he visited that woman's room . After confirming that she is fine , he left the hospital with heavy heart. With guilt of not saving a life .

...

...

Abhijeet who was driving back to his house after dropping his mother on railway station , thinking

Adi aisa ajeeb kiun behave kar raha hai... pehle to kabhi aisa nahi hua...

 **Abhijeet was about to sleep when his cell phone rang. He shook his head in disappointment and put the cell phone aside.**

 **ye na... muje raat ko bhi sakoon nahi lene de ga...**

 **then he heard the beep. He found a massege as.**

 **muje... neend nahi aa rahi yaar... please... fon uthao...**

 **He was about to throw his cell phone on floor.**

 **arey nahi yaar.. mera khud ka hai.. me kiun toroon..**

 **he kept back. And was about to pull the quilt when heard the sound again.**

 **he pressed his teeth and recieved the call but didnt spoke.**

 **hello Abhijeet ... tum so rahey ho...?**

 **He teased: Dr. Aditya... aap jab tak jaag rahey hain... koi or so kese sakta hai...**

 **Adi said in fresh tone: acha chalo phir batein karte hain...**

 **Abhijeet litreally pat his head in irritation and said.**

 **sach mein adi... tumhari harkatein dekh kar koi keh nahi sakta ke tum ... medical jese serious profession se jurey ho...**

 **kia yaar tum bhi ... me itna excited hun... college ki reunion ko le ke... or tum.. sach mein bohat hi boring ho...**

 **me bhi excited hun... per tumhari tarha,... nahi... or wese bhi party parson hai...tumhara bas chale to abhi ... apne bed pe khare ho ke dance karna shuru kar do circus ke joker ki tarha...**

 **tum ne muje joker kaha...han han.. jelous ho tum mujh se... kharus... karela kahin ka... bengan...**

 **acha achA... ab phir se shuru mat ho jao.. muje subha beauru jana hai...phir sham mein maa ko chorney... wese tum aa rahey ho na sham mein...?**

 **han aa raha hun... ab apni mausi ko bye bhi to bolna hai.. warna ab to aik kharus poster hi miley ga wahan...**

 **acha acha... ab zada batein nahi.. chup chap so jao... or muje bhi soney do please...**

 **Good night...boring insaan... huh...**

ho kia gaya hai is ko... Ja ke ddekhna ho ga

He took a turn to Aditya house.

...

...

 **Me tumhein... Kabhi maaf nahi karun gi...**

 **Mere bete ki jaan leli..**

Aditya closed his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead. He heard a bell. He don't want to face any one right now...and want to be alone. But he opened the door and found Abhijeet standing there.

He feels a bit relaxed after seeing hisfriend.

Abjijeet said while putting the keys in pocket.

Ander to bula lo yaar...

O..sorry ...han han.. Aao...

Abhijeet gave him confused look and entered.

Aditya said: tum baitho... me paani lata hun...

 **haath payer hain na tumharey... to khud ja ke pani le lo...**

ab to pakka kuch na kuch garbar zaroor hai...

Aditya came and forwarded the glass to him then sat on floor. Its his habbit when some thing bother him he went in silent zone. Abhijeet put the glass on the table and he too sat on floor with him.

Aditya looked up.

arey... tum yahan kiun...

yahan... tickect laga hai baithney ka...?

Adi hung down his head witout uttering a word.

Adi ... ab bolo ge bhi.. kia baat hai...?

he looked at abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi... bas tabiyet nahi theek..

Abhijeet said while setting the cushion in his lap

tum tabiyet theek na honey per to silent zone mein jane walon mein se ho nahi... is liye ab ugal do... kia baat hai...

Aditya irritated: kaha na kuch nahi...liun bekaar mein.. peechey par gaye ho... koi or kaam nahi hai tumhe...

And saying this he stood up and rushed to his room leaving behind a confused Abhijeet.

...

...

Aditya who was standing near a window thinks: kia me bhi.. aik to Abhijeet Mausi ji ke janey se udas ho ga... ooper se me ne bhi aise...

He was about to turn , when felt a hand over his shoulder. He turned and found Abhijeet looking at him with concern in his eyes. Aditya averted his gaze with: sorry Abhijeet wo me... kuch zada hi react...

Abhijeet smiled and took him to bed then sat beside him.

ab bolo kia baat hai,...

nahi kuch nahi...

Adi...

Adi looked away and said: yaar mujh se bohat bari ghalti ho gai... sach mein...

Abhijeet said: saaf saaf bolo baat kia hai...?

Aditya started in low tone.

Aaj hospital mein...

Then narrate the whole.

Abhijeet sighed after listening this and said:

is mein tumhari kia ghalti...

Adi burst

hai meri ghalti... meri wajah se... wo mar gaya.. us ki maa...(then hold Abhijeet's hands) maa ... maa ko rulana to buri baat hai na... pata hai... bachpan mein... jab me beemar hota tha to maa... khayal rakhti thi... roti thi mere liye...() or dekho na... me ne aaj phir se aik maa ko rulaya...

Abhijeet shook his head and pressed his hands.

tum ne koshish to ki thi na... to...

han... per sucessful to nahi hua na me...mar gaya na wo...

zaruri to nahi... har dafa insaan kamiyab ho...

Adi looked at him with pain in eyes.

Abhijeet hold him from shoulders.

dekho... meri baat suno...you tried na...ager aise hi chor dete... na dekhte us patient ko... tab kia hota... tab bhi to guilt rehta na tumhe ke kash me dekh leta...

Aditya looked away: per wo guilt... is se to kam hi hota na...

Abhijeet sighed: ye sab qismat ka likha hota hai...us ki qismat mein marna likha tha... muje pata hai... bohat takleef hoti hai... jab aap chah kar bhi kisi ki jaan nahi bacha patey... bahut dard... hota hai...

He was lost in his painful journey where 2 years back he cant save the child of 7 years.( **an imaginary case** )

Seeing the sadness in adi's eyes, Abhijeet said

per is ka matlab... ye nahi,..ke hum us baat ko dil se laga ke baith jaein...or wese bhi mere or tumhare professions mein emotions ki jagah zara kam nikalti hai...

(then changed his tone)

To is liye keh raha hun... tension mat lo...or jaldi se ja ke apna ye ajeeb sa moo dho ke aao... taakey insaan lag sako..

Adi looked at him with shock.

arey ab aise ghooro mat...jao jaldi... time nahi hai mere pass...

Adi stood up and went towards washroom after saying a low thanks to Abhijeet. He was entering in... when he heard Abhijeet as.

fresh ho kar zara muje achi si chaye to pilao...

Aditya said: haath payer hain na tumhare... to jao... khud bana lo... or mere cup mein sugar zara kam dalna..

And entered inside with smiling face.

Abhijeet too sighed relaxly and moved out from the room to follow his Friend cum joker's order...

 _ **IF U HAVE A TRUE FRIENDS IN YOUR LIFE...PROBLEMS AND WORRIES OF LIFE... ARE NOTHING IN FRONT OF U...**_

 **end of os...**

 **Credit of Adi's character goes to the birthday girl... a special thanks to ... ke tum ne Adi ko include karne ki permission di,.. wo bhi plot janey baghair...**

 **once again... HAPPY WALA BIRTHDAY TO NANDITA... MY CHUNNI...**

 **MAY U LIVE LONG LIFE WITH GOOD HEALTH AND WEALTH**

 **lots of best wishes from my side...**

 **GOD BLESS U**

 **from your APU**

 **and for my other friends... please r and r.. if u like...**

 **bye tc**

 **(shzk )zehra**


End file.
